1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to room air-conditioners and, more particularly, to a grille for room air-conditioner, which is detachable to facilitate maintenance work and, which uses a printed filter element to keep the latticed screen from sight.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A room air-conditioner has an air input port and an air output port. The air input port is covered with a grille. The grille comprises a frame and a filter element (of foam material) mounted inside the frame adapted to remove solid particles from air passing through. Because the filter element is disposed inside (on the back side) the frame, the latticed structure of the frame is exposed to the outside after installation of the grille in the air input port of the room air-conditioner. The latticed structure of the frame does not cause a sense of beauty. Further, this design complicates the replacement of the filter element.
In case the filter element is accumulated with a big volume of dust, the user cannot immediately visually check the condition.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a grille for room air-conditioner, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a grille for room air-conditioner, which causes a sense of beauty when installed in the room air-conditioner. It is another object of the present invention to provide a grille for room air-conditioner, which enables the user to conveniently visually check the accumulation of dust in the filter element. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a grille for room air-conditioner, which is easy to install. According to one aspect of the present invention, the grille comprises a frame base for mounting in the air input port of a room air-conditioner, the frame base having a latticed screen, a front recessed portion in front of the latticed screen, a plurality of stop rods spaced around the front recessed portion, and two peripheral flanges of different widths at two sides for mounting, and a flexible filter element inserted into the front recessed portion of the frame base and secured to the latticed screen by the stop rods. According to another aspect of the present invention, the filter element is printed with a design.